Natsumero
by Tsunaade-sama
Summary: Une rengaine inlassable que je ne cesse d'écouter. Cette musique, continue de la jouer pour moi Hagi.. POV Saya. One shot sur certaines pensées de Saya en rapport avec la musique au violoncelle.


Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai donc l'honneur d'inaugurer la rubrique de fanfics de Blood+ en français! Mwahahahahahahaha Vive moi! ahem. Donc tout le monde le sait mais, les personnages de blood+ ne m'appartiennent pas, etc etc... Cette fanfic m'est venue sur une illumination divine (ahem...), donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Cependant je n'avais pas d'idée pour le titre, alors après maintes recherches et un dico japonais j'ai finalement trouvé. Le titre "Natsumero" veut dire "une mélodie d'antan". J'espère que c'est la bonne traduction et que ça veut pas dire chou-fleur (j'aurais l'air maligne comme ça.). Mais bon, si quelqu'un s'y connaît mieux en jap et que le titre est faux, précisez moi XD et je changerais en conséquence. Bon assez parlé de moi (j'espère que j'en ai pas fait fuir quelques uns..), et place à la fic.

* * *

BLOOD: Natsumero

Saya ruminait de sombres pensées, assise devant une fenêtre. Elle contemplait songeusement les lumières de la ville. Il était vrai que la vue était magnifique. Mais l'adolescente ne pouvait remarquer cette beauté le regard vague. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare au grand combat. Mais dans son cœur, elle ne voulait pas de tout cela. Les chiroptères, les Chevaliers, Diva. Tout ça, c'était beaucoup trop pour elle.

Elle soupira et détourna le regard de sa contemplation. A ses côtés, se trouvait Hagi, les yeux mi-clos, veillant sur elle. Hagi. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le remercier. Peut-être que le bon moment ne s'était jamais réellement présenté. Son violoncelle était posé à côté de lui, soigneusement rangé dans son étui sombre. Cet étui lui permettait également de conserver l'épée de Saya. Hagi l'emportait toujours avec lui. Ce fût d'ailleurs la première chose qu'elle remarqua lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent. A cette époque, elle ne pouvait comprendre l'importance de cet instrument.

Elle se rappelle parfaitement ce jour, où elle le retrouva jouant de cet instrument. Des badauds l'entouraient et écoutaient Hagi admiratifs. Saya, n'avait pût s'empêcher de le regarder, intriguée. Elle s'était laissée emporter par la musique, fermant les yeux. Une vision furtive de son passé lui vint alors. Ce couloir dallé de pierres, des bruits de pas rapides, une serrure qui s'ouvrait. Elle poussa un cri. Non, elle ne voulait pas se remémorer tout ça, ce jour, ce jour où tout a changé…

Mais elle ne pouvait lutter contre ça, Hagi, était le lien vers son passé, elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, cette mélodie…

Mais peu à peu, alors que les prémices de sa mémoire lui revenaient, elle aimait l'écouter. Elle avait le sentiment d'être elle-même, sans avoir à accomplir une mission quelconque. Cette mélodie si douce et mélancolique l'envoûtait et elle avait l'impression de retrouver une partie de sa vie, des souvenirs heureux, lui semblait-il, dont le contenu lui faisait défaut. Quand la musique se terminait, c'était le dur retour à la réalité. Mais pendant un moment, si bref fût-il, elle pouvait échapper à son devoir, ouvrir son cœur sur une autre dimension.

Maintenant qu'elle se rappelait son passé, elle avait plaisir à se remémorer les moments insouciants qu'elle passait avec Hagi. Ils n'étaient alors que des enfants. Elle, elle était si capricieuse. Elle avait voulu lui apprendre du violoncelle sans vraiment lui demander son avis. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment toutes ces émotions comme la peine ou l'amitié et n'avait qu'un aperçu factice du monde extérieur. Et ce jour là, lors de cette leçon, elle avait aperçut la tristesse qui emplissait son ami. On l'avait acheté pour elle. C'était une injustice, ses parents l'avaient abandonné pour de l'argent, et il se retrouvait dans une famille inconnue, ne lui manifestant pas plus d'affection que ses parents. Ca l'avait frappé, elle se sentit désolée pour lui. Désolée et triste. Elle se rappelle l'avoir pris dans ses bras, ce petit garçon chétif, les larmes perlant sur sa joue. Elle l'avait serré contre elle, dans un geste maternel. On dit qu'un seul geste peut changer la nature d'une relation. Il lui semblait que c'était depuis ce jour, qu'elle et Hagi étaient devenus de vrais amis. Un lien fort s'était tissé entre eux, un lien qui résista aux malheurs que le temps apporta.

Jour après jour, elle lui apprit les notes, la manière de tenir l'instrument, ou de manier l'archet. Les progrès se firent peu à peu, les morceaux de musique devenaient de plus en plus complexes et Saya était fière de son élève et ami. Ces leçons lui procuraient joie et bonheur. Alors, elle lui apprit la mélodie qu'elle adorait. Il l'apprit rapidement et la jouait avec élégance. Elle comprit qu'il l'avait dépassé, il était devenu plus talentueux qu'elle dans ce domaine. Elle fût d'abord jalouse mais, elle oublia rapidement cela devant le beau prélude qu'elle entendait.

En y réfléchissant, Hagi se mariait bien avec cette mélodie. Tel deux couleurs s'associant en un mélange uniforme. Il jouait avec majesté, le visage impassible, bercé par le refrain nostalgique et délicat…

Habituellement, lorsqu'il le jouait, il fermait les yeux, et interprétait ces suites de notes avec sérieux, se laissant porter par le rythme lent et harmonieux. Ses doigts dansaient sur le manche suivant des gestes précis et coordonnés, l'archet frottait sur les cordes d'un mouvement fluide, et le résultat de cette combinaison apportait la sérénité à Saya. Les notes se formaient telle une valse merveilleuse. Le son grave vibrait dans son âme lui apportant une douce chaleur. Les frottements sur la corde s'accordaient avec la chanson.

Oui, Saya aimait vraiment ce morceau. Et elle ne s'en lassait pas, même après l'avoir entendu des milliers de fois. Elle voulait l'entendre encore et encore, qu'il ne s'arrête jamais et se prolonge dans un mouvement éternel.

_« Hagi, joue moi encore cette mélodie, s'il te plaît… »_


End file.
